terra_nationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Trigunia
'Trigunia '(Trigunian: Тригуния), officially the 'Trigunian Democratic Federative Republic '(Trigunian: Тригунская Демократическая Федеративная Республика), or 'TDFR '(Trigunian: ТДФР) for short, is a sovereign state in northern Keris. It shares a maritime border with Dolgava and Kizenia to the south. It is the third most populous country with a population of 248 000 000 and an area of 1 300 000 km2. It is considered among the great powers, and is considered a successor state to the Trigunian Tsardom. It is the third largest world economy, and is net exporter, primarily hydrocarbons such as oil and natural gas, and other primary sector goods. Furthermore, Trigunia has a well developed heavy industry, producing steel, arms and other such products in relatively large quantities. History Tsardom TBD Revolution By 1905, the populace had grown increasingly unhappy with the autocratic monarchical regime, and on International Workers' Day of that year, a crowd of workers marched on the Tsar's residence in Aleksandrovsk. The guards panicked and opened fire, killing 750 people and wounding many more. The crowd was dispersed, but this triggered a series of strikes across the nation on the next day, as well as mutinies in the army. The Dolgavan territories also went up in revolution, demanding independence. The government tried to suppress these actions, but this only angered more people and grew the numbers of strikers and mutineers. The revolutionary socialist parties, such as the People's Socialists and the Social Democrats, began setting up workers' councils (Soviets) across the nation while reformist liberals convened and formed their own Liberal-Constitutional Party, who demanded immediate reform. The Tsar refused and proceeded to arrest the deputation sent to him. The Liberals decided instead to join the revolution, seeing the fruitlessness of their demands for reform. The socialists urged mutinying soldiers to begin taking important government offices, and armed the workers' councils to assist this. Eventually, the Tsar's residence was stormed by rebel forces and the Tsar arrested and forced to abdicate at gun point. A new Provisional Government of socialists from the Aleksandrovsk Soviet and liberals from the Congress of Trigunian Constitutionalists was formed, which let go of Dolgava and proceeded to organise elections to a Constituent Assembly. Republic WiP Government and politics According to the constitution, Trigunia is a "democratic republic with a federal structure". There is a separation of powers into an executive, legislative and judicial. Executive See also: President of Trigunia, Council of Ministers (Trigunia) The executive is led by the President, who is elected for one year terms by the People's Assembly. The President has extensive powers. Powers include: * Appointment of the Minister-Chairman * Appointment of the Council of Ministers (excluding State Controller) * Appointment of the General-Procurator * Appointment of the GOSBANK Chairman * Appointment of half of the Senate * Right to introduce legislation through Decrees * Right to veto passed legislation (never used due to the People's Assembly being able to remove the President) * Right to govern by Decree if the People's Assembly declares a State of Emergency (never used) * Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces * Right to direct foreign policy * Control over law enforcement The President is responsible to the People's Assembly and may be removed from office at any time by it. There are no term limits. The current President is Kristina Snigir of the SOTFRONT. The Council of Ministers is the government, which is led by the Minister-Chairman (commonly known as the Premier), currently Kliment Silayev of the SOTFRONT. Members, including the Minister-Chairman, are appointed and/or dismissed by the President (excluding the State Controller), but tend to be according to whatever party/ies hold a majority in the People's Assembly. The President may attend meetings of the Council. Members are responsible to both the President and the People's Assembly. Legislative See also: People's Assembly of Trigunia Legislative power is held by a bicameral People's Assembly, consisting of a 400 member upper house - the State Council - and a 525 member lower house - the State Duma. The State Council is elected by local Sejms while the State Duma is elected by national party-list proportional representation. It is elected for 5 year terms. The People's Assembly has the right to introduce and pass legislation and to elect the President with a simple majority. The People's Assembly has the right to remove the President with an absolute majority. The People's Assembly has the right to amend the constitution with a supermajority. The State Duma holds the exclusive right to set/approve the national budget, to remove members of the Council of Ministers and appoint the State Controller and half of the members of the State Control with an absolute majority. The State Council holds the exclusive right to appoint members of half of the Senate, appoint members of half of the State Control and change the borders of the Gubernias with an absolute majority. The State Duma may dissolve itself with an absolute majority provided it sets a date for new elections at most three months after the dissolution. The State Council may not dissolve itself however may schedule early elections in the Gubernias with an absolute majority, which will lead to new delegates being elected to the State Council. These powers are usually used jointly and have never been used separately. Judiciary The judiciary is headed by the Senate. The Senate consists of 15 judges, half of which are appointed by the President, and the other half by the State Council. The Senate is both the supreme and constitutional court of Trigunia. The leader of the Senate is the General-Procurator, who is appointed by the President. The Senate handles the highest appeals (from Gubernia level courts) and can veto passed legislation it deems unconstitutional. On the lowest level, judges are elected by the people living in the Uyezd that court covers. For civil cases the judge determines the verdict and sentences. In (minor) criminal cases, a jury determines the verdict and the judge determines the sentence. On the Gubernia level, a triumvirate of one judge and two assessors is elected by the people, which handle appeals from Uyezd level courts as well as more major criminal cases such as murder. For criminal cases a grand jury handles the verdict and the triumvirate handles the sentence. For civil appeals the triumvirate handles the verdict and sentence alone. Subdivisions Trigunia is a federal state. As such, local governments are very important. There are 20 Gubernias (sometimes translated as Governorates) in Trigunia, administered by Sejms elected by party-list proportional representation. Sejms also appoint a Governor (Gubernator) for terms of 1 year. The Governor appoints a Council of Ministers led by a Minister-Chairman. Sejms legislate and control matters devolved to them by the central government and on matters not yet legislated on by the central government. Furthermore, they may introduce more strict legislation on matters already legislated by the central government. Sejms also set/approve the gubernatorial budget and may remove the Governor and Ministers with an absolute majority. Sejms also each elect 20 delegates to represent them to the State Council as a single slate with an absolute majority. All parties elected to the Duma must receive some delegates to the State Council (at least 1%). Regional parties are also often given a number of delegates, however they sit as independents in the Council itself. Delegates may be recalled by an absolute majority. Sejms' terms last for 5 years. Gubernias are divided into Uyezds (sometimes translated as Provinces). There are over 150 Uyezds in Trigunia, each administered by an Uyezd Assembly elected by party-list proportional representation. Uyezd Assemblies elect a Uyezd Heads for terms of 1 year. The Uyezd Head appoints a Uyezd Council led by themselves. Uyezd Assemblies legislate and control matters devolved to them by Sejms. They also set/approve the Uyezd budget and may remove the Uyezd Head and Uyezd Council members with an absolute majority. Uyezd Assembly terms last for 4 years. Uyezds are divided into Volosts (for rural areas) (sometimes translated as Counties) and Municipalities (for urban areas). There are around one thousand such subdivisions. Volosts are administered by Volost Skhods (sometimes translated as Volost Assemblies), elected by party-list proportional representation. Volost Skhods elect a Starshina (sometimes translated as Chief) for terms of 1 year. The Starshina appoints a Volost Board led by themselves. Volost Skhods legislate and control matters devolved to them by Uyezd Assemblies. They also set/approve the Volost budget and may remove the Starshina and Volost Board members with an absolute majority. Skhod terms last for 3 years. Municipalities are administered by Veches, elected by party-list proportional representation. Veches elect a Posadnik for terms of 1 year. The Posadnik appoints a City Board led by themselves. Veches legislate and control matters devolved to them by Uyezd Assemblies. They also set/approve the Municipality budget and may remove the Posadnik and City Board members with an absolute majority. Veche terms last for 3 years. Economy Trigunia's economy is the third largest in the world, and is relatively diverse. However, its biggest sectors are extraction, such as oil, gas and metal mining, and heavy manufacturing, such as arms, steel and rolling stock. Its sizeable oil and natural gas sector, has led it to be described as having a "hydrocarbon dependency", which the present government recognises. Its agricultural, construction and logging sectors are also relatively developed. Demographics Trigunia is the third most populous country in the world, and is ethnically diverse due to its past Empire. The primary ethnic group is Trigunian, however there are significant Dolgavan, Kizenian, Egelian, Hutorian, Telamonian and Davostki minorities. The following is a chart of major ethnicities and their proportions: Trigunia has a high rate of irreligiosity, being a plurality of the population. The second largest religious group are Hosians, primarily Terran Patriarchals with smaller communities of Aurorian and Luthorian denominations. Believers not part of an organised church follow, while Ahmadis are next. Below is a chart of major Trigunian religions (or lack thereof): Category:Countries